Mr. E
Mr. E is the anonymous person who helped the new Mystery Incorporated in their earlier mysteries. His alias is a pun of the word "mystery". He signifies his clues authenticity with his very own wax seal - the symbol of the letter E. He was later revealed to be Ricky Owens, a member of the original Mystery Incorporated who disappeared in the Crystal Cove Caves. Physical appearance He is very stocky, with a large body. He wears a purple jacket over a yellow and white t-shirt. He has wild hair and a scraggly, black and white beard. He also has dark, sunken eyes. His jacket has his seal with an 'E' on it. Personality Mr. E is sinister and larger-than-life. Although he helped the gang, he also hired Alice May (which makes him complicit in her crime of kidnapping and temporarily imprisoning a young man). Skills and abilities He is very successful at making money. He has a keytar and knows how to play it. History Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one .]] He called K-Ghoul and said that they shouldn't had brought back the locket that Daphne Blake found in the sewers and that the real mystery had just begun. He sent the gang to Gatorsburg and replaced their stolen engine. He gave them a CD that helped them solve the case. When Daphne was kidnapped by the Man-Crab, Mr. E provided an 8-Track cassette and an article talking about other people disappearing, meaning the kidnappings have had happened before. He also provided an old yearbook from Crystal Cove High School, with a page about the previous Mystery Incorporated. He used an accomplice at the faire, offering Velma advice not to give up on Shaggy, as well as a box with a picture and a message as stated in the section below. Through his henchman he gave the gang a magazine with a clue to a vampire case. He stole a box containing the Darrow Family Archives from Darrow University and gave it to the gang. It appeared that Mr. E was trying to make sure the gang would stay together. He gave Shaggy two notes in a bag of Nature Slivers, telling him about a mystery at the hospital. He spoke with Angel Dynamite in his secret lair within Destroido Corp.. He monitored the gang from his lair when they were menaced by the Obliteratrix. Season two He told Velma and Marcie to get the piece of the Planispheric Disk in Baba Yaga's House. When Marcie came home, she found him in her living room, and he warned her not to side with Mystery Incorporated, stating that there days were numbered. He informed Angel Dynamite (now going by her birth name Cassidy Williams) that Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves were returning to Crystal Cove. He scolded Velma for double crossing him and kicking Marcie out of the group, but she hung up on him before he could finish. He was summoned to a meeting by Professor Pericles, with the other original Mystery Inc.. Cassidy, Brad and Judy consequently turned down Pericles, but E rejoined forces with his former best friend, and plotted with him to destroy Cassidy, who began leaving cryptic messages about all of their wrong doings from her radio station. Pericles, Brad, and Judy had turned against him. Pericles implanted a mutant cobra larvae in his spinal column in his sleep, which has crippled him. He was in charge of Brad and Judy's plastic surgery to look like Fred and an old Daphne, as well fixing the Crystal Cove set to look exactly like a replica of the town, but more "end-of-the-world-ish" as Brad said. He was along with the rest of the old Mystery Incorporated (except for Cassidy who was deceased) in Crystal Cove's underground caverns, where the Crystal Cove citizens were digging for Pericles to find the door to the treasure. Once the gate would be found, he was forced by Pericles with the cobra larvae to have the Kriegstaffebots kill all the workers. He went down to the caves to find the Evil Entity with the rest of the original Mystery Inc. There, he witnessed the murder of Hot Dog Water by the Kriegstaffebots, showing that he actually didn't like Pericles' plan. He tried to protect Mystery Inc. from being consumed by the Evil Entity, but ended up consumed himself. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 121. Menace of the Manticore ** 125. Pawn Of Shadows ** 202. The House of the Nightmare Witch ** 203. The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! ** 204. Web of the Dreamweaver! ** 205. The Hodag of Horror ** 207. The Gathering Gloom ** 212. Scarebear ** 213. Wrath of the Krampus ** 214. Heart of Evil ** 215. Theater of Doom ** 217. The Horrible Herd ** 219. The Devouring ** 221. The Man in the Mirror (flashback) ** 224. Gates of Gloom ** 225. Through the Curtain ** 226. Come Undone Additionally Mr. E's voice can only be heard in the following episodes * 101. Beware The Beast From Below * 102. The Creeping Creatures * 108. The Grasp Of The Gnome * 109. Battle Of The Humungonauts Curse of Crystal Cove clues Throughout the first season Mr. E had supplied clues to the gang for them to solve the Curse of Crystal Cove. The current clues include: * An old 8-track cassette and a newspaper article with a large piece missing. (Revenge Of The Man Crab) * A Crystal Cove High yearbook from the past featuring a picture of the previous Mystery Inc.. (The Legend Of Alice May) * A box Velma found with two pieces of paper in it. One saying "This has all happened before" and the other was a picture of the previous Mystery Inc. With a red circle around their mascot, Professor Pericles. (The Grasp Of The Gnome) * A text message said they had to follow Professor Pericles if they want to solve the mystery. However, the Mystery Inc gang doesn't know that Professor Pericles escaped yet. (Howl Of The Fright Hound) * Mr. E has left them a box belonging to the Darrow family, along with a note which reads that the old Mystery Inc. might never have disappeared if they had this box in their possession. Upon opening the box, its contents are revealed to be an entire history of Crystal Cove. Velma states that it seems that one mystery has become two. * The taunting message of Professor Pericles, through his associate. (Where Walks Aphrodite) * The last known diary of Cassidy Williams, saying they were about to investigate the ruins of the Darrow home. (Escape From Mystery Manor) Episodic clues During the first half of the first season Mr. E had also supplied the gang with clues to unmasking the monster of the week: * An imitation gator skin purse (The Creeping Creatures) * A riddle is presented to the gang to help them figure out the identities of the humungonauts. ** "To solve the mystery, do as follows. Open your eyes and look for the "signs" that are all around you. Open your ears and you'll "add" to your knowledge. Open your minds and you'll "ensure" a speedy solution." (Battle Of The Humungonauts) * A physics book by the henchmen with a magazine. (The Secret Serum) * Two notes inside a bag of Nature Slivers that were nearly eaten by Shaggy. The notes tell them to check out the hospital for a mystery. (When The Cicada Calls) * A computer message with a dancing swordfish as a clue. (The Wild Brood) Identity Cassidy Williams called him Ricky, and he said she was like the naive Cassidy he fell in love with.The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! He must be Ricky Owens, the love interest''Escape From Mystery Manor'' of Cassidy in the early days of Mystery Incorporated. Sheriff Bronson Stone also refers to him as "Mr. Owens" when he tries to get the Sheriff to arrest the gang after they break into the Destroido Corp.building.Scarebear Quotes "Yes rhats rit." "He told Velma and us enough. Everything will work out just fine. You see, Scooby is a far more trusted companion, than Pericles was to me." "You monster! I'm not your trained monkey! I won't do it! I won't be a part of this madness anymore!" "Yes... prop... master... Whatever you command... I will have... the Kriegstaffebots... destroy them all!... Not one person from Crystal Cove will be left alive!" "So did I, little girl. So did I." "The cursed treasure is turning us apart! I wish Cassidy were here to see you all go to pieces!" "Even if the Mystery Incorporated kids are out there, what makes you think you can make'' them do what ''you ''want?" "You make me sick, Pericles! I wish I had never saved you all those years ago!" "You're insane! All of you! None of us are going to make it out of this alive! None of us!... And I'm glad!" "Professor Pericles?" "Run, kids! Get out of here now!" "It's too late for me, Velma!" "What? I don't want anything." "It wasn't me. I thought ''you' ''two set it up."' Notes/trivia * Scott Menville previously voiced Shaggy in ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue!, drawing another parallel between Owens and Shaggy. * From the beginning there were other possible candidates than Ricky Owens to be Mr. E. ** When Daphne was showing the locket to Raffalo, Mayor Jones stared with shock, then anger. He also appeared to be spying on the gang after they recovered a puzzle piece from the Darrow Mansion. ** Professor Pericles warned the gang to beware those close to them. ** Angel Dynamite seemed to recognize the missing kids, but then said she didn't. She had equipment ready to play the 8-track casette message (a obsolete format that few people would still have around). ** Corrupt CEO Ed Machine claims to be working as Mr. E's henchman. ** Mayor Jones was watching Fred and the gang with the puzzle piece. (Escape From Mystery Manor) * In the new universe the gang created, Ricky looked slimmer and more masculine. He was also married to Cassidy Williams and he was no longer the owner of Destroido Corp. but Creationex Corp. References Category:Associates of Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Businesspeople Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Destroido Corp. employees Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains Category:Redeemed villains